The Three Deaths of Arl Howe
by Sayle
Summary: The Couslands were murdered in Highever castle, but Arl Howe does not escape justice. My spin on the canon death and two alternatives. Oneshot, Complete


**One** **– Vengeance**

As the mage guarding Howe fell with a great gash across his chest, Cousland turned and began to approach the wounded Arl. Howe had fallen to the ground and was supporting himself, though his whole body shook as shock began to set in, a gaping wound in his side dripped blood onto the stone floor of the dungeon.

"Appropriate, isn't it?" Cousland asked, his voice just a little icy. "My father died from a wound just like yours. Alistair, do you have it?" The question to the other Grey Warden had Howe shifting his attention to the would-be-king. Maric's son reached awkwardly across his shoulder and drew the second blade across his back, the rasp of the steel coming out of the scabbard still painfully loud over Howe's laboured breathing. Howe recognised that sword.

"The Cousland family blade," Alistair declared quietly, offering the drawn steel hilt first. Cousland took it without hesitation, lifting it up and stepping to Howe's side.

"Mother said that this blade ought to remove your head, Howe. I am glad I could arrange for that to be the case." The blade swung up into the air as Howe looked upwards with a look of growing horror...then flashed down in an arc of shining steel.

**Two – Promises**

Howe smiled as he entered the Landsmeet, feeling better about himself than he had in a long time. Highever had been added to the possessions of the Howe family, thanks to the Cousland family and retainers dead in a tragic mercenary attack on the castle. The heir had died while scouting at Ostagar and that meant the family line had been extinguished. Furthermore, the battle against the Darkspawn had been won, the horde forced back into the Deep Roads for the time being. The Grey Wardens may maintain that the Blight would return stronger than before, but until the darkspawn returned to the surface the crisis was over, and Howe had benefited.

King Cailan Therrin rose from his throne, clad in the golden armour he had worn at Ostagar. "Greetings, all of you. This is the first Landsmeet since the might of a united Ferelden struck the final blow against the darkspawn in that great battle at Ostagar. Before we honour Teryn Loghain for the decisive blow he struck in that battle, we have one issue to address. Arl Howe, step forward."

Howe blinked in surprise and did so, making his way towards the foot of the dais, dropping to one knee. "Your Majesty?"

"It has come to my attention that the Couslands were attacked and killed by an attack on their castle. As that family line has been extinguished I understand that the Teyrnir of Highever passes to the Howes. Is this not the case?"

"It is, Your Majesty," Howe replied, head bowed and heart racing. This was his moment. Amaranthine and Highever, both his!

"It is fortunate then, that not all the Couslands are dead." The honeyed voice not far behind Howe had the Arl stiffening from his position. That couldn't be...

"Yes," King Cailan said. "It is indeed fortunate, Lady Cousland. While Grey Wardens are not permitted to retain their titles, I believe this is one set of circumstances in which an exception can be made. Should the taint within you fail to allow you conceive an heir to the Cousland line it will pass into the possession of the Crown and be granted to an Arl, preferably of your choice."

"My thanks, Your Majesty," Lady Cousland replied over the pounding in Howe's ears. This couldn't be happening!

"Your Majesty..." he simpered. "As you yourself said, Highever should pass to the Howes."

"I believe traitors are except from inheritance, Arl Howe," Cailan said coldly, almost as cold as the ice spreading through Howe's gut. "The Arling of Amaranthine is hereby confiscated into the possession of the Crown, and the land granted to the Grey Wardens. They require a base of operations in Ferelden, and Amaranthine Castle will serve them well. As for the Howe family, they are stripped of all titles, rank and privilege. Guards!"

Howe heard two armoured boots stop either side of him, though he found it impossible to look up, as though a great weight held him down. "Your Majesty-"

"Take the former Arl Howe to the dungeons and make ready the scaffolds. He will hang without delay for treason."

**Three – The Right of Blood**

"Aedan? Aedan Cousland?" Howe heard his own surprise as his mouth moved without his consent. The shock of seeing a man who should be dead next to the troublesome Arl of Redcliffe was exceptionally unpleasant, especially since Howe had believed him killed in the attack on Highever Castle.

"If it isn't Arl Howe," Cousland said coldly. "I hear congratulations are in order – how many innocents did you have to murder to receive the Arling of Denerim? Not as many as you needed to kill to seize Highever, I hope."

"What nonsense is this?" Loghain asked. "It is a dirty tactic, Warden, to defame the reputation of a well-respected man. I should have expected as much."

"Well-respected for his silver tongue, perhaps," Cousland replied icily. "He murdered my family under the guise of friendship to take Highever. I suppose it only natural that he would support a regicide."

"You will show respect to the regent!" Ser Cauthrien snapped, stepping forward. "Grey Warden or no, you are not immune from the law."

Loghain himself looked surprised, and a little troubled. He raised one gauntleted hand to halt Cauthrien. "Hold, Ser Cauthrien. I would hear this. Though I advise, Warden, that you choose your words carefully."

"Arl Howe," Aedan Cousland forced out through gritted teeth, "murdered the Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever. I watched my father bleed to death in the kitchen larder as Howe's men-at-arms and knights stormed the gates and murdered the retainers of my family, the servants, my nephew, my sister-in-law, and Bann Lanaya, her lady in waiting and her son."

There was a moment of long silence. "I had wondered," Loghain said eventually. "Why that Bann had not sent a representative to the Landsmeet."

"You cannot believe this!" Howe protested.

"I had thought initially that how Highever entered your possession was odd, Howe, but with Ferelden in civil war I had not considered it further. This explains much, now I turn my mind to it. I will not have a traitor as my ally. Warden! What do you intend?"

Howe saw a kind of begrudging respect enter Cousland's eyes. "I claim the Right of Blood. Arl Howe murdered my family. I will have his life as compensation."

"I and Ser Cauthrien witness it," Loghain said smoothly. "Draw your weapon Howe, and we shall see whom the Maker favours."

It was with a sinking heart that Howe realised he didn't stand a chance.


End file.
